


That one time Scott was actually useful. Yeah, Stiles was shocked, too.

by AlphaSara



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, This is me drabbling, barista Stiles suffers so, but little does Stiles know...., cause Derek is hot like the burning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:39:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6631732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaSara/pseuds/AlphaSara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barista Stiles works with his friends Boyd and Isaac, who's boning his bestie.<br/>And he suffers, oh so much.<br/>Cause there are few creatures on this good Earth that can come close to Derek Hale levels of everything.<br/>Stiles craves that mineral u_u</p>
            </blockquote>





	That one time Scott was actually useful. Yeah, Stiles was shocked, too.

Stiles was to enamored to lift his head from where it laid peacefully atop his crossed hands. But he wasn’t to enamored to sigh.  
A long suffering sigh of those who suffer in silence.  
“When have you ever done anything in silence?” Boyd pushed him aside to present the girl in the line with her coffee order.  
“Was I thinking outloud again?” other boy asked still not lifting his head.  
“Louder than usual” this time Boyd sighed.

 

“I can’t help it, man. He is just so pretty. Look at him. Did you know that there’s a picture of him in the trophy case from few year ago when he scored like everything and won championship for the school? “ Stiles wasn’t taking his eyes off of the man in question sitting few rows left from the counter. “First time he came here, remember that time I almost wet myself?” , Boyd interrupted with “Vividly” and Stiles continued:”I assumed he’s some movie star or something. Then I dug around a bit and he’s actually form Beacon Hills. Well, originally. He came back few months ago. And I have been pining after him ever since” he sighed dramatically again.

 

“Jesus., Stiles , just man up and talk to him”  
Stiles spluttered and finally averted his eyes from the object of his affections. “Have you seen Derek Hale? Have you seen those bulging biceps when he came here last Thursday after his jog? Have you seen his stubble? Have you seen those gorgeous eyes of as of yet undefinable color? Oh and let's not’s not forget the most impressive one of all, that one time he came here in sweatpants and I’m pretty sure he had no underwear on” Stiles mock sobbed. “Why is he so attractive?” he punctuated every word with a head smack to the table.  
“Erm, excuse me, can I have my coffee” a guy waiting in line cut into his pity party.

 

“Oh yeah, well, get in line buddy. Yes I know you’re already in line but that’s’ so not the point. You can’t always have what you want, you know? Because some things are tall and gorgeous and so sexy you cry yourself to sleep at night” boy ranted off and the customer left with a scared look in his eye.  
“Stop chasing away paying customer, what is wrong with you?”

 

Stiles just huffed and looked at Derek again. The man was tapping on his phone and smiling. “Look at him. I can’t tell if he’s prettier when he smiles or when he’s drilling a hole thought my scull with his glare and giving me confused boners” this time Boyd hit his head on the table cause there was no one else in line.  
“I bet he’s talking to his perfect girlfriend with amazing boobs and tiny waist who’s allowed to run her fingers through his hair and suck his brains out through his dick. And I don’t know which one I want to do more!” he bemoaned.  
“You scare me, do you know that?” his barista friends asked. “You were always weird but lately you genuinely scare me.”

 

“I bet he’s telling her he misses her or something. How he wishes she were here with him” Stiles continued as if Boyd hadn’t said a thing. “Look, look, he’s smiling again, I bet she answered with all the filthy things she’s gonna do to him once he gets energized and pumped on caffeine. I hate that uptight bitch, who does she think she is” he mumbled and the man he was starring at actually covered his eyes as wide smile stretched across his face.  
“Boyd, what did she tell him??? Boyd, oh my God, she actually makes him laugh, no I stand no chance, not that I ever had a chance against whoever was good enough to get his attention.”  
“You don’t even need me to respond, do you?” Boyd shook his head. “You just rant away”

 

The man kept smiling as he tapped away on his phone, not looking up from it.  
“I still think you should go up to him introduce yourself. What’s the worst that could happen?”  
“He could hear me” Stiles gestured towards the perfection that was the object of his lust. “He is so way out of my league“  
Boyd was pensive for a moment. “Hey, remember that time you went out that guy with a funky tasting spunk?”  
They heard spluttering across the room and they both looked up just in time to see Derek wipe his mouth and the front of his shirt. Something his flawless girlfriend told him obviously made his spit out his coffee.

 

“Please tell me there’s a point behind you mentioning that awful incident? Man, that was awful. He stated like asparagus gone bad or something” Stiles kept his eyes trained on Derek as the man outright threw his head back and laughed. “She makes him laugh, fuck it. That’s’ one thing I’m good at. I’m not tall, handsome, I can’t grow a beard that would leave burn in it’s wake as it glides up his thig-“  
“Shut up, Stiles, oh my God, I can’t listen to you anymore. And my point was that if you could recover from that, you can recover from that guy” Boyd jerked his thumb towards Derek, “possibly saying no to you.”  
“I need to find a better way to occupy my time” was all Stiles said before he went in the back rooms to possibly hit his head against the wall some more.

 

_________________________________________________________

“Why isn’t he here?” Stiles peaked over Isaac’s shoulder. “I bet something happened. I’m sure someone saw him as jackpot he is and kidnapped him and now he has to do filthy deviant things that I’d do with but, but with his consent , of course”  
“Do you wanna call Sheriff again?” his friend mocked.  
“Once! That happened once. And I was worried. “  
“Mhm” Isaac leaned on the counter. “Cause it’s perfectly normal to call police to ask if something bad happened to and I quote “Owner of the best ass on West Coast”, end quote.  
“I just wanted to protect the precious” Stiles waved his hands around manically.

 

“Hey, babe, what’s up? Is he on about that damn guy again?” Scott walked in and gave his boyfriend a kiss over the counter.  
“Excuse you, assbutt, but it’s not a guy, it’s THE guy, It’s embodiment of every wet dream little Stiles ever had. It’s what years of masturbatory fantasies failed to provide me with. My brain has failed but my eyes have succeeded”, he roared just as said fantasy walked in and joined Scott close to the counter.  
“Hello, I’m Stiles and I’ll be your-“  
“Sex slave!” Isaac coughed in his palm then groaned as Stiles kicked him in the shin, “barista, same as usual?”  
Derek shook his head with a fond smile, then nodded. 

 

“Feel free to take your usual seat and I will bring it to you” boy smiled back and Derek left for his table.  
“One large black coffee, as black as his gorgeous silky hair, black as the deepest pits of hell where I will no doubt be spending the eternity with Derek lookalike standing buck naked three feet away from me and me never being able to reach him”  
Scott’s eyes widened in horror as Stiles fixed the drink “Um, Isaac, I know this is a long shot cause verbal diarrhea is totally his thing but does he always talks out loud when that guy is around?”  
Isaac gave his boyfriend an exasperated look. “He wrote a song, Scott. He waxed about his ass, which is glorious by the way, “ Isaac pointed at ceiling, “and his sweatpants dic-“  
“Shut up” Scott’s stopped his boyfriend with a palm over his mouth. “Aren’t you morons aware that he can hear you?”

 

“HE WHAT?” Stiles dropped the cup with beverage and his face was pale as the ashes. He chanced a look at Derek only to see him smiling into his hand but there was no phone in it this time.  
‘Oh, God” he grabbed the counter while Isaac maneuvered over spilled coffee. “he knows about the song? And Little Stiles? And……”  
“For the love of God, stop talking, he can hear you RIGHT NOW” Scott shushed him.  
“Oh..That….” Stiles breathed heavily then angrily tore off his apron and marched over to Derek’s table.

 

“You’re a fucking werewolf?” he hissed. “Is this how you get your fun? By inflicting your perfect everything on people and watch them struggle to have a coherent thought for the rest of their lives? Huh?” he accused.  
Derek tried to say something but was interrupted as Stiles continued. “A coherent thought that doesn’t involve licking you up and down? Is this what you have been texting your girlfriend? How you have some poor schmuck lusting over you?”

 

“I don’t have a girlfriend” Derek tilted his head calmly and smiled. “And I actually appreciate the Sweatpants Dick poetry. My niece had an accident and I had to get up in the middle of the night so underwear was really last thing on my mind”  
“Oh come on!” Stiles groaned and sunk into seat opposed to Derek. “You’re killing me here, dude. I swear, I would be more embarrassed but right now I gotta admit I love you just a little bit more”  
He heard a thud from the main desk and saw Scott gesturing wildly with slashing motions over his throat. 

 

“What?! Like this could be worse than it already is so NOW I should cut it out. He knows I called the Sheriff to investigate about the safety of his ass, Scott. That ship has sailed!”  
Derek laughed out loud again and it was the most amazing sound ever. He offered his hand for Stiles to shake. “I don’t think we’ve been properly introduced. I’m Derek. But I have a vague feeling you already know that” smug bastard smiled.  
“Shut up, will you?” boy bitched back but shook his hand none the less. “Look, I’m sorry.“ he felt the need to say it ouloud. “It’s just that… You’re beautiful, you know that, right? Like, terrifyingly gorgeous. I’m not even sure how else to phrase it. And I know you have people telling you that every day. I’m sorry for making you uncomfortable”

 

Smile on Derek’s face changed. It wasn’t a cocky smirk anymore. It was something much softer. “You’re right about one thing and wrong about two.”  
Stiles realized he still had his hand in Derek’s when other man leaned in over the table to get closer. “ I do have people complimenting me. A lot. What I don’t have is adorable baristas noticing that one time I came in and I was in a bad mood. You made one joke about glare induced boner then proceeded to tell Boyd how you wish you could talk to me and make me feel better. And you have something no one else does. You make me laugh. You are the single most hilarious person I have ever met in my life” he ran his thumb over the back of Stile’s hand.

 

Stiles’ jaw was hanging open and he looked over to his friends to make sure he’s still among the living. Isaac was all coiled tight, look of shocked anticipation in his eyes while Scott had his trademark “What the ever loving fuck is happening” look.  
“And for the record, I think you are beautiful, too. Terrifyingly so” he threw Stiles’ own words at him.  
Stiles leaned in even closer and whispered:”Then why haven’t you told me anything. I was right there, ready for picking”

 

Silence stretched for few moments, only interrupted when frantic Isaac shrieked :”KISS HIM, YOU FOOL”  
“Shut up, Lahey, I’m having a moment” Stiles snapped back, not taking his eyes from Derek.  
‘No, you’re not. Cause little birdie told me someone with a very Sheriff dad is very much not legal until next month” evil jerkface smiled as his breath brushed over Stiles’ mouth.

 

“OH MY GOD, WHAT IS MY LIFE!” Stiles jumped up. “That’s why I was blue balling for months? Cause I’m not 18 yet? You know what?” he narrowed his glare at Derek who just kept on smiling. “You are an evil, evil man. And now I’m gonna go away and get your coffee. It will have my number on. You will call me and we will have very PG date. But the moment I turn 18” he jabbed his finger in Derek’s chest, “you will gift me with condoms and lube and an empty house and I will do things to you that would make porn stars blush, comprendes?”  
Derek winked at him and Stiles’ brain short circuited.

 

He stumbled all the way back to the counter where Isaac was standing , mouth agape. “THIS IS ALL I GET AFTER MONTHS OF SUFFERING?”  
“Only 26 days more!” Stiles said in the same tone. "AND THEN LITTLE STILES WIll HAVE ALL THE DICK!  
Derek laughed again and Scott still had no idea what the fuck just happened.  
As usual. 

 

Some things never change.  
But thank God some do.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for suffering through this crap <3


End file.
